


Carols Singers

by jessevaldfond



Series: My HanniHolidays 2016 [20]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Day 20, HanniHolidays Prompt Calendar, M/M, carols, hanniholidays, reto tumblr
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessevaldfond/pseuds/jessevaldfond
Summary: Que hacer cuando una situación asi se presenta?-----Day 20 de #HanniHolidays: Carols





	

**Author's Note:**

> Este drabble pertenece al pequeño y bello concurso de [#hanniholidays](https://www.tumblr.com/search/hanniholidays/recent)   
> Si deceas participar aqui esta la dinamica: [apoptoses tumblr](http://apoptoses.tumblr.com/post/153499862121/hanniholidays)  
> Además de que aqui mismo en AO3 puedes subir tus escritos a esta colección: [ HanniHolidays 2016 by apoptoses](http://archiveofourown.org/users/apoptoses/collections)

Will llevaba un plato lleno de palomitas y pretendía sentarse cuando alguien tocó la puerta.  
Descalzo y aun con su plato en las manos fue a abrir para ver quien era quien interrumpía su rutina.

 

 

 

Cuando abrió la puerta vio a Hannibal parado ahí, vestido aun con su traje, su maletín en la mano y con un gorro rojo sobre su cabeza. Cuando Will se dio cuenta de que se trataba de él Hannibal comenzó a cantar.

 

 

 

La típica canción navideña fue acompañada por cinco niños que estaban detrás de él con unos papeles en sus manos, pretendían ver las letras de vez en cuando; pero seguro esa canción la sabían de memoria.

 

 

 

Los niños cantantes siguieron y Hannibal le sonrió a Will uniéndose con él en la puerta para ver a los niños que cantaban con entusiasmo.

 

 

 

"¿Qué hacemos?" pregunto Will por lo bajo justo antes de que los niños terminaran con su canción.  
"Gracias." no respondió a la pregunta de Will y a cada niño dio un dólar. Will no supo que decir, era la primera vez que veía este tipo de cosas; era su primera Navidad con alguien. "¿Disculpa?"  
"No sabía que se debía hacer eso." dijo algo apenado.  
"O podrías haberle dado palomitas. Cualquier cosa esta bien." dejo un rápido beso en la mejilla y entró a casa. "¿Qué cenaremos?"  
"Palomitas... o cualquier cosa esta bien." dijo cerrando la puerta.

 


End file.
